Clan:Skillmasters
} |Row 10 title = For Whom? |Row 10 info = } }} In the Skill Masters Clan, we work separately and together within the game rules and trade restrictions to help raise skill stats for each member. We also help each other with quests, mini-games, Achievement Diary, and other in-game goals. We are a "Family Oriented Adult Clan". What this means is that we only accept adults (+21 years old) as Members. We have a Junior Membership that is available to children of people who are Members. If you play Runescape with your children, this is the clan for you! We do our best to keep the game safe for our kids on our clan boards, on our clan chat, and in our pm's. You may ask to recruit as a family. We have an on-game chat, weekly skill-building events, weekly clan meeting and fun events. Clan membership consists of full members (adults) and junior members (children of full members). Our Home World is 64. We also have an active clan web site, which is available only to our members. We hope you will join this exciting, dynamic group! Some Rules... 1. You must be 21 years old to join Skill Masters as a regular Member. There are Junior Memberships available for younger people whose parent(s) are regular Members. You may ask to recruit as a family. 2. Each potential member starts out as a "Prospective Recruit", and is invited to join our clan chat. After 1-2 weeks of being in our clan chat, the Council of Elders will vote to ask you to recruit to our clan or not. This allows us AND you to decide if we are a fit for each other. During this time, you will need to be active in the events, meetings, and on our clan chat. 3. If you are invited to join the clan, you become a "Recruit", and will be asked to complete a task that the Council assigns. No task will be dangerous or expensive. These tasks always involve raising your lower skill(s). You will also be given the information to join our clan web site at this time, and asked to fill out the application, give us your stat information, and a little more about yourself! You will then be able to view other member's information, stats, etc. 4. You have 1 month from the assignment date to complete your task. After you have completed the assignment, and have been with us a total of 1 month (from when you became a "Prospective Recruit"), you will be promoted to "Member" or "Jr. Member"! Also at that time, you will be invited to join our clan web site. 5. We have many skill-raising events held during the week, please see the calendar on the site linked in the box to the right for more information. You are required to attend at least one (1) event or meeting per week. 6. We have a fun ranking system for the clan. It is based on Total Skill Points. More information on this can be found on our clan web site. You will be notified during a clan meeting when you are promoted. 7. We have a strict policy on appropriate language/content on our clan chat, pm's and forums. There are children associated with this clan, and we need to be aware of them. We all can make mistakes, and you will be warned if there is inappropriate behavior. Too many warnings will lead to your being asked to leave the clan. There will be zero tolerance for discriminatory behavior in any way, including sexual harassment, and negative comments on race or religion. Hacking or scamming are, of course, strictly prohibited, and you will be banned from the clan if this occurs. We also do not condone anything that goes against Runescape or Jagex rules or policy. 8. Runescape is a great game! We have found this game to be even more fun when played with a group of friends with similar interests and goals. We hope that you will find us to be a warm, loving group, enjoy the game with us! Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans